


Swing through it,deal with it.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Song fic, mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: "Men were designed to fight,fight with the nature,the difficulties,and the emotions of their own."





	Swing through it,deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's no one to listen to them.  
> And that's why they found each other.
> 
> Josh's mom always asks him some weird questions,  
> while Tyler's just a huge fucked up.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"We are sorry,Mr.Joseph.We tried our best to do everything we can,but we have to tell you..."  
That's when you lost your life goal and all your emotions,you thought to yourself as grabbed a glass of wine.Forced to smile a bit,you drank it without hesitation.It seems like you're dead inside these days,you drowned yourself into the drugs and alcohol.All you did is drinking wine or beer or things like that,and smoking like a 40-year-old-man who had lost his job.You threw your head back to the sofa,looked at the chandelier hanging above.Gosh sometimes you really want to get the fuck outta of this house,which is filled with bad smell because of you.Count on 3 quietly,you drank another glass of wine and coughed violently.With tears running down,you felt like puking right here sitting and drinking.Birds are so free,you looked outside of the window,cracked a smile for your thought as well.Okay,it's fine though,you'll die tomorrow and you believe that without doubt.Cause you had enough,tonight is your very limit.Those glasses from the broken mirror you had crushed might be useful,you don't want to clean it anyways.  
" _'If tomorrow doesn't exist,how will you live then, honey?'_ "Suddenly,someone asked.You have no idea when did he come in and sit next you,so you just looked at him silently.  
"My name is Josh."Said him offered a hand to you,you nodded and shook it simply without saying anything.This guy looks nice,hope he isn't a murder or some shit like that.  
"I'm Tyler."You also introduced yourself out of politeness,and started to read his face slowly.  
"Nice to meet you,Tyler.Sorry for rushing in and asking you weird question...And um,you-you forgot to close your front door."Pointed at the door,he bit his bottom lip.  
"Oh,it's okay.Here's nothing valuable anyways."You shrugged,"Why would you come?"  
"My mind drove me.It will be very weird sometimes...sorry.But I don't want to leave yet.Cause-well,I don't know.This place is a mess but uh,I like it.It makes me feel better."  
Giving yourself a little time to understand his words,you nodded finally,"Make sense some how.Guess that means I'm also crazy though...whatever.I love it no matter what."  
"Are you having a rough time?Because I'll make my room a mess when I'm having it,too."  
"Maybe.My wife dead.A few years ago.I think that was what it was but...well-I just can't bare the pain.So I drink,do drugs.Now I may not like a human,but I love it some how."  
"I also don't know why do we have to be human...I'd rather be an animal or something,like a bird.Oh and should I say I'm sorry for hearing that?Out of politeness you know."  
"Well uh,you don't have to actually,forget all the humanity here.'Make yourself at home!' "  
"Oh okay then."He chuckles,"I know what's the feeling like losing someone,like,for real.It's more like tearing a part of your heart from you,it _burns_ and it _hurts_.And I know you're just pouring water to put out the fire,it's okay.At least you won't also get burnt,right?"  
"Mhm hmm,fair enough."Relaxed a bit,you began to lean toward him a little closer."I pretty like your thoughts,Josh.They might be crazy to others,but things are different here,in my eyes."  
"Thank you I guess...And I also kinda like your thoughts,Tyler.They are as crazy as mine,too."  
_"Joshua?!Where are you honey?!"_A woman yells loudly and suddenly,then Josh sighs at that.  
"Well I guess I have to go."He smiled bitterly,"But I believe that I'll see you soon.Bye,Tyler."  
"Sure.Guess I love you already...whatever.Bye.And..."You whispered,"Be crazy for me."  
"Same here,little cutie.And also be crazy for me!"He shouted as ran down the stairs quickly.  
You'll see him again,you said to yourself quietly,went to open all the windows,clean up your room and yourself as well.No more drinks and drugs,cause here comes a brand new life.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _END_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chandelier from Sia.  
> And I apologize to all of my mistakes.


End file.
